roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Remington 700
The Remington Magpul 700 or R700 is a precision bolt-action rifle commonly used by law enforcement. It is unlocked at Rank 12 or can be purchased with credits. History Development for this rifle began in 1962, and after its release it quickly became one of the most popular rifles in both hunting and military/law enforcement services. It was originally designed to be mass-produced. There are many different variants of the Remington 700 used for different purposes, being designed for civilian, police, or military service. The most well-known Remington 700 model that served in the US military and law enforcement is the Remington 40x. It is the base model for the M24-SWS series, the USMC (United States Marine Corps) custom sniper rifle, and the M40 series.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_Model_700Wikipedia - Remingon Model 700 In-Game The Remington 700 is a bolt-action sniper rifle unlocked upon reaching rank 12. It deals less damage than the starter Intervention rifle and wields less full power range, but it does not change the fact the both guns need the same hit-to-kill. So, it's not a real disadvantage over the Intervention. Its magazine capacity is low for a magazine fed rifle (6+1). However, compared to the Intervention, it has a faster reload time, which can compensate for the low capacity, and it has a good rate of fire, so missed shots are not as harshly punished. It also has a fast ADS (Aim down sights) time and very good mobility, allowing users to quickly relocate after firing a shot. Due to the above qualities, the Remington is better suited for an offensive play style. Like every other sniper rifle, the R700 can kill a player in one shot, should the player aim and shoot the head or torso of an enemy. Lower magnification optics like the VCOG, ACOG or M145 are recommended to improve capability in closer ranges. Although the Remington doesn't hit as hard as the first Recon Class rifle players get, the Intervention, it is a great sniper rifle overall. A high RoF (Rate of Fire), and fast ADS time, along with generally good stats can rival the Intervention and in some cases, the semi-automatic Dragunov SVU/SCAR-SSR. Many players assume that the R700's .308 Winchester rounds have worse ballistics than the BFG-50 or the Intervention. However, this is false as the R700 has the same projectile trajectory ballistics as the other bolt-action rifles. Watch the reference for more information.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ06880kw8gYouTube - R700 Long range gameplay Suppressed Stats Multipliers Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: 99.9 damage counts as 99 damage and not 100 damage. Pros and Cons Pros: * Has the 2nd fastest fire rate of the bolt action rifles, being beaten by the Mosin Nagant. * Has the same ballistic trajectory as the other bolt action rifles * Same hit-to-kill as the other sniper rifle (the Intervention) as its damage is not significantly lower. * Fast tactical reload * Compared to the Intervention, this weapon has no major disadvantage except that the Intervention's magazine capacity is a bullet more. Neutral: * Under-rated/used by players Cons: * Long reload when the chamber and magazine is empty, however, it's still fast compared to its starter rank counterpart, the Intervention. Gallery R700rl.png|The Remington Magpul 700 in real-life. D075725d6124d902b8b49c93cbb34fea.png|Early R700 statistic. QuickScope.gif|Quickscoping using Remington 700. Spotandsnipe.gif|Spotting and Shooting at the same time Noscope.gif|No scoping using Remingon 700 Trivia * Surprisingly, the R700's cartridge has the same ballistics as the Intervention and the BFG-50.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ06880kw8gYouTube - R700 Long range gameplay * It used to be the fastest-firing and reloading bolt action sniper rifle in game, until the introduction of the Mosin Nagant. * The real life representation of the in-game is a Remington 700 equipped with a Magpul Hunter 700 Stock, which does not come with the standard model. This means that the in-game R700 is a custom made sniper rifle. * The gun sound of the Remington 700 is the same as the Dragunov's gun sound from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. ** Its scope reticle is also the same as the scope reticles in CoD 4 and MW2. * The gun used to have a RoF of 45 RPM early in its life before being lowered permanently to 40. * The Remington 700 is a sniper rifle that could be built to chamber many rounds. Reference Category:Sniper Rifle Class Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Primary